Slade calls Pac-Baby stupid and gets doomed
Ms. Pac-Man is pregnant that Slade never realized that, but Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, and the Teen Titans go to the hospital for Ms. Pac-Man being pregnant. Ms. Pac-Man has a child named Pac-Baby. Pac-Man and the Teen Titans think that Pac-Baby is cute. Slade thinks that Pac-Baby is very dumb and stupid and yelled at Portia Porcupine who was visiting and calling her bad names. Slade got in trouble and made Pac-Baby cry. Pac-Man and the Teen Titans punish Slade by calling the visitors on him for calling Pac-Baby stupid and send Slade into the Pride Lands. Meanwhile, Ms. Pac-Man and Pac-Man calms Pac-Baby down from crying. Transcript Part 1: *Portia Porcupine: No! That's it, I'm leaving the hospital because of your horrible attitude! *Female Japanese Police Officer: Slade, your behavior at the hospital is very abysmal! You had, yelling at Portia Porcupine, calling her bad names and disrespecting the Circle of Life at the same time!! And even worse, louder as the screen turns red and starts shaking YOU HAVE SET THE WHOLE ENTIRE PRIDE LANDS IN TANZANIA ON FIRE KILLING OVER 10 BILLION INNOCENT JAPANESE PEOPLE, 5 BILLION TAIWANESE PEOPLE AND 5 BILLION SOUTH KOREAN PEOPLE LIVING THERE AS WELL AS 900 MILLION WILDLIFE ANIMALS!!! AND FOR ALL OF THE BAD, TERRIBLE AND DANGEROUS THINGS YOU HAD DONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY BANNED FROM GOING TO YOUR FAVORITE FAST FOOD PLACES FOR A EXTREMELY VERY LONG TIME!!!!!! Part 2: *Sakura Shimano: I'm Sakura Shimano. If you make any grounded videos out of my son Shimajirō, I will get the Haven City guards to arrest you and take you to the Baron's Fortress in Haven City! *Shimatarō Shimano: I'm Shimatarō Shimano. *Hana Shimano: I'm Hana Shimano! If you make one false move on me and call Shimajirō Shimano bad names, you will get even worse! *Tommy Shimano: I'm Tommy Shimano. *Mimirin Midorihara: I'm Mimirin Midorihara. If you dare salute on Ni Hao, Kai-lan, I will whack you in the head with my bo staff!! *Renge Midorihara: I'm Renge Midorihara. You better not tickle my feet because if you do, my husband will beat you up! *Sōta Midorihara: I'm Sōta Midorihara. *James Midorihara: I'm James Midorihara. You better not revive Dora the Explorer along with Pedro and Edro because if you do, my permanently adoptive parents will give you punches in the face! *Torippii Sorano: I'm Torippii Sorano. You'll forget your memories all about Paramount and Nickelodeon. *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama. All of your Nick Jr. stuff will be drowned and you'll never swim all the way down to get it back ever again! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima. *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba. *Takeshi Ishida: I'm Takeshi Ishida. *Kikko Hayashida: I'm Kikko Hayashida. If you make a grounded out of me, I will call the Freedom League Guards from Jak 3 to arrest you! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama. I called every single pop singer to permanently ban you from coming to their concerts! *Sakurako Koinuma: I'm Sakurako Koinuma. If you were forcing me and my husband to join the YouTube Wars, I will kick you in the back 20 times! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka. When are you going to stop making fake VHS openings?! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki. You better not spill any Pepsi sodas on my dresses or you'll get brutally attacked by my final smash sword! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi. If you dare call Marurin Sasaki any bad names, I will really give you several hard punches to the face! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba. You're still a big bastard stupid YouTuber than AYBAYBAYDOG1, Warren Cook, Pedro, Edro, Moe, Joe, Slappy Will Scare You All UTTP, Tobias James, Carrie, Pablo, Tyrone and Susie Carmichael! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama. *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. If you dare try to steal my Jimmy Neutron DVDs, I will attack you with a chainsaw! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. You better not kidnap me and tickle my feet because if you do, you will get even a lot worse! *Monta Kimura: *Yasuko Minamoto: *Tamasaburo Hyodo: *Kumakki Mashiro: *Kazuo Matsukata: *Būta Tonda: *Zōta Ikeno: *Usagi Komatsu: I'm Usagi Komatsu. If you put wasabi in my sushi, Kenji Taira will behead you with his katana! *Kenji Taira: I'm Kenji Taira. You better not touch Usagi Komatsu's feet for no reason because if you do, I will attack you with my katana! *Setsuko Konishi: I'm Setsuko Konishi. If you dare call me any bad names, I will karate kick you in the chest 10 times! *Daisuke Shimada: I'm Daisuke Shimada. I agree with my girlfriend. *Igor the Mii: I'm Igor the Mii. *Shauna: I'm Shauna. I agree with my boyfriend! *Sophie: I’m Sophie the Otter. *Peanut Otter: My name's Peanut. *Butter Otter: Me Butter! *Jelly Otter: And I'm Jelly and we're PB&J. You'll be forced to watch our show everyday! *Patty Rabbit: My name is Patty Rabbit! *Bobby Bear: I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie! *Fanny Fox: My name's Fanny Fox and I'm way better than you. In fact, so much better that I deserve to be a movie star when I grow up! *Danny Dog: My name is Danny Dog, you're an enemy to all of us! I'm sick of you misbehaving! *Roxie Raccoon: My name is Roxie Raccoon! *Suzie Squirrel: I'm Susie Squirrel. *Penny Pig: I'm Penny Pig. Your behavior make me eat too much food at the same time! *Roobear: Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him! *Laura: My name is Laura, Roobear's sister. *Tolee: I'm Tolee. *Betty: I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! *Floppy: I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions! *Mimi: I am Mimi, and my brother's right! *Nick Penguin: I'm Nick Penguin! Seriously, Angelica Pickles! You're the worst Paramount and Nickelodeon lover in the world! *Pamie Penguin: My name's Pamie Penguin, Nick's twin sister! You should be ashamed of yourself. *Betty Koala: I'm Roobear's girlfriend, Betty! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives! Mingle: I am Mingle the Sugar Glider! *Kiwi: My name is Kiwi! Now every day, I will take pictures of you receiving your punishments every time you get grounded with my camera! *Walter: I'm Walter... *Horsey: I'm Horsey... *Colt: And I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you right out with Walter's boomerangs for! d I'm Colt! We're the Kangaroo Bros.! We're gonna knock you two out with Walter's boomerangs!" *Montgomery "Good News" Moose: *Bingo "Beat It All" Beaver: *Zipper Cat: *Ushio Nakayama: *Portia Porcupine: I'm Portia Porcupine. If you dare make one false move on me and call me a bad name again, I will beat you up with my tantrums and very loud crying! *Akihiro Iwata: I'm Akihiro Iwata. You two better not beat up my girlfriend Portia Porcupine because if you do, I will beat you up with my psychic powers! *Dotty Dog: I'm Dotty Dog. I will take away all of your Scooby Doo merchandise and you will never get it back ever again! *Hiroshi Yamamoto: I'm Hiroshi Yamamoto. If you make grounded videos out of me, my future husband Zipper Cat will summon the Imperial Japanese Army to attack you! *Woolma Lamb: *Microsoft Sam: I'm Microsoft Sam. If you dare steal my ROFLcopter, my tacos and my IWAY cookies, I will kill you with my AK-47 gun! *Microsoft Mike: I'm Microsoft Mike and if you call me a lady and say I talk like a lady, I will kill you with my smoke breath! *Microsoft Mary: I'm Microsoft Mary and if you call me a man and say I talk like a man, you will be in dead meat! *Microsoft Anna: I'm Microsoft Anna and if you mess with me, I will zap you with my laser eyes! *Microsoft Zira: I'm Microsoft Zira! *Radar Overseer Scotty: I'm Radar Overseer Scotty and if you steal my bologna sandwiches, I will get Retsuko to brutally beat you up and if you fire me, I will kill myself and if you deny responsibility, you will be guilty of perjury! *Beulah: I'm Beulah. If you dare call me fatso, I will throw you across the room! Category:Series based on Pac-Man Category:Series based on Teen Titans Category:Grounded Videos by DestinyFan99Swell Category:Longest Videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show